I Need You, Hiei
by SpiritofLove961
Summary: Sequel to I Will Wait For You. Kurama is missing Hiei very much and Hiei is starting to miss the fox too. Will the two demons ever find love? Read and find out! KxH yaoi Songfic, I Need You by Leann Rimes! Plz R
1. How He Makes Me Feel

**A/N: Here's the sequel to I Will Wait for You and I promise I will make it better than the original. PLZ R&R!**

**I Need You, Hiei**

**Chapter 1: How He Makes Me Feel**

On a mild, sunny spring day in the Ningenkai, Kurama was walking to the park enjoying the warm weather.

_'The warm weather sure feels good.' _Sure he liked the winter season, but he preferred spring better. But he also wished that a certain fire demon was here with him. Ever since that night four months ago and the incident in the ice world, he hasn't heard from or seen Hiei. Kurama stopped in his tracks and reached for the scarlet tear gem and held it in his hands. The kitsune had the gem hung from a silver chain around his neck. Emerald eyes gazed at the treasure for moments that felt like hours. He loved the way it glistened in the sunlight.

Kurama was so caught up in his thoughts about his koorime; he didn't here a voice call his name. "Hey Kurama, what's up!"

The crimson haired youko looked behind him to see who was calling him. Running up the street were Yusuke and Kuwabara heading towards him with grins on their faces.

"Oh hello, Yusuke, Kuwabara." Kurama said as the two teens caught up with him. "how have you two been?

"I was going to ask you the same question, Kurama." the detective informed.

"I'm doing fine; it feels good to be back on my feet."

"Well we've been doing alright. But ever since that incident in the Makai, school's been a total drag. Not to mention I had to put up with Keiko's nagging about my absence." Yusuke told his comrade rubbing the back of his head with hand.

"Same here, with the whole school being a drag thing." Kuwabara added. Kurama laughed a little at the two teens because he forgot how much they detested school.

Then Kuwabara noticed a small red gem hooked on a silver chain around the youko's neck. "Hey Kurama, where did ya get the cool necklace?" the red headed teen asked.

"Oh…umm" Kurama gave a slight blush over his face at the question.

Yusuke leaned in to get a closer look at the necklace. "I know I've seen something like that gem before, but I can't put my finger on it." Then the black haired teen noticed a sad look in Kurama's eyes.

"I never thought I would ask this, but has anyone heard from the shrimp lately?" Kuwabara asked his friends.

"No, I'm kinda startin' to worry about the guy. I haven't heard from him since the incident." the detective answered.

Yusuke noticed the emerald eyed fox walk away. "Hey Kurama, where are ya goin'!" the detective called.

Kurama stopped in his tracks and turned to his comrades with a fake smile. "I'm just going to the park is all; I need some time to myself. I'll see you around my friends." the kitsune answered as he turned around and continued to walk away.

"Kurama, are you sure you're okay man!" Kuwabara asked. The emerald eyed kitsune didn't answer the teen; he just kept walking.

"I wonder what's wrong with him, dude; he's been looking down lately." Yusuke informed Kuwabara.

"C'mon Urameshi, you worry too much; he's probably still shaken up from that charade in the ice world." the red headed teen informed. "Now we promised Keiko we'd help with the inventory at her parents' restaurant; so let's go." Kuwabara said as he began walking to their destination Yusuke followed after him still worried about the human youko.

When Kurama arrived at the park, he found his favorite spot under the old tree and relaxed there. The spring breeze that rustled through the green leaves soothed him. Sitting up against the tree trunk, the kitsune's emerald orbs gazed up at the rustling leaves. As he did, he began to wonder about how empty his heart felt without Hiei. The koorime has always been by his side and was a great friend and ally. The youko missed the way Hiei would talk to him about anything and how he would laugh to himself whenever the koorime would say "Hn" all the time. But the one thing he loved about Hiei was those scarlet red eyes that would pierce right into his soul whenever he gazed into them. How he'd wish to look into those piercing red eyes and hold the little demon in his arms. In that instant, Kurama was reminded of that night when he kissed Hiei's firm yet soft lips. It may have been four months, but he could still taste them.

"Oh my Hiei, I'd wish you would come back; I really miss you." the kitsune said to himself.

At that moment, Kurama sensed a familiar aura around him. It felt like his koorime was watching him from above. When he looked up in the tree, he saw a blur that vanished into thin air. "Could that have been…?" Kurama got the feeling that Hiei was here watching him the entire time.

The crimson haired fox reached for the gem hanging around his neck. Emerald eyes gazed at the shimmering jewel in his hand. "I'm not going to lose hope. Wherever you are my koorime, I will wait for you." Kurama whispered as he got up from his shaded spot under the tree and headed home.

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Why Do I Feel This Way?

**Chapter 2: Why Do I Feel This Way?**

Hiei arrived at the forest surrounding Genkai's temple. He found the perfect pine tree to relax in. As the koorime settled on the tree branch, he leaned back against the tree trunk replaying the words a certain kitsune said in his mind.

"_Oh my Hiei, I'd wish you would come back, I really miss you."_

"_How could he still care for me after all the danger I put him through?"_

Ever since the day he left Kurama, he could never get the green eyed youko out of his head. When he slept each night, he would dream of Kurama with his red, rosy hair flowing in the wind of red, rose petals and shimmering emerald eyes gazing at him with a passionate in them. But whenever Hiei came close in even getting near the youko, Kurama would collapse without warning. Hiei watched on in horror as the kitsune's fair, silky skin would turn an icy cold, pale color and his energy spilled out of his body. The small demon turned to see Reikazu absorbing the fox's energy with his flute. The ice lord laughed a dark laugh as he disappeared into the icy winds taking Kurama with him. Then Hiei would wake up screaming Kurama's name as cold sweat trickled down his face.

As Hiei was replaying this nightmare in his mind, he was holding back his tears of anger. The koorime was crying because in his dream, he just stood there and watched Kurama suffer right in front of his eyes and he was powerless to save him from being kidnapped again. The scarlet eyed demon was so caught up in his anger and sadness that he didn't hear a gentle voice call his name.

"Hiei, is that you up there?" the voice called again. Hiei opened his eyes and looked down to see a girl with the same colored eyes as him, aqua green hair tied back in a ponytail and was dressed in white kimono and sandals on. It was his little sister Yukina who was an ice demon as well. The small demon quickly wiped his tears because he didn't want his sister to see him like this.

When the ice maiden moved to get a closer look at the person in the tree, she smiled at who she saw. "So it is you; it's good to see you again Hiei. What are you doing here?" Yukina asked with a smile.

Hiei jumped from the tree and landed on his feet right in front of her. "I just needed a quiet place to think is all."

"Is there something troubling you Hiei, you don't look or sound like yourself." the ice maiden asked in concern as she noticed a sad look in her friend's eyes. Hiei really didn't want to tell her what was wrong, but he didn't want to keep anything from his most trusted sibling.

"Hiei, if you want to talk about it, I'm here to listen." Yukina informed. The fire demon nodded his head and sat her down with him under the tree to talk about what happened.

Back in the Ningenkai, Kurama was up in his room doing his math homework. Even though he was absent from school for a couple of days, he had a lot of catching up to do. He gazed over to the clock beside him and saw that it was 11:05 p.m. The kitsune loathed doing make-up work, but he knew it had to be done. Then there was a soft knock at his bedroom door and a gentle voice that asked, "Suuichi, are you still awake?" Kurama smiled when he realized it was his mother Shiori at the door.

"Yes mother, I'm just finishing my school work."

"Suuichi, you mind if I come in?" Shiori asked with a bit of concern in her voice.

"No, not at all." the kitsune answered as he heard Shiori enter the room.

When she closed the door, Shiori sat on the edge of her son's bed and asked her son to join her. Kurama did as he was told and sat on the edge with her. "Suuichi, is there something bothering you; you've been really down lately." Shiori told her son.

"It's nothing serious mother," the kitsune began, "I just have a lot on my mind is all."

"Let me guess, you're missing someone that you love very dearly are you?" Kurama nodded sadly to his mother as his eyes gazed at the floor. He couldn't bring himself up to telling her about Hiei and how much he missed him.

Shiori gave her son a soft smile as she placed her arm around his shoulder. "It's alright Suuichi; you don't have to tell me anything further than that if you don't want to." Thankful for his mother's understanding, Kurama leaned into his mother's embrace. "I may not know who you're deeply missing my son, but always remember to never give up hope and follow your heart. Maybe this person that you love will come back."

"I'll remember that, thanks mother." Kurama said as a smile formed on his face.

"Anytime honey, now why don't you go to bed, you have school tomorrow and a lot of catching up to do." the blue haired woman said as she gave Kurama a quick hug and headed towards the door. Before she opened it, she asked, "Suuichi, are you sure you will be alright now?"

"I'm sure mother and thank you." the kitsune answered.

"Anytime, good night son." Shiori said as she opened the door.

"Good night mother." Kurama told his mother as she left the room. As soon as the door was closed, Kurama walked over to his desk and put his school work and books in his bag. Then the crimson haired youko put on his pajamas and went to bed. As he lied in his bed, Kurama's green orbs gazed at the ceiling thinking about what his mother told him. "Always follow my heart; well my heart is telling me to keep loving Hiei regardless of what happens in the future." Kurama thought till sleep took him over.

"So that's basically what's going on." Hiei concluded after telling Yukina what happened.

Yukina gave him a warm smile, "You really do care about Kurama, don't you Hiei?" the ice maiden asked.

The koorime nodded sadly, "I really do, but I just don't want him to be endangered because of me."

Yukina looked on as she saw sadness take over the demon's eyes. She placed her hand on top of Hiei's hands. The fire demon looked up into his sister's warm scarlet eyes. "Don't worry Hiei; Kurama still cares for you regardless of what happened. If I were you, I would go to him and tell him how you feel because I believe that deep down; you love him as much as he loves you." Yukina concluded.

"_I don't love the fox; that's impossible." _

As if she read his mind, Yukina added, "You must be in love with him Hiei, it's written all over face." The ice maiden gave a small laugh as she released his hand. Then the koorime stood up and began walking in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" Yukina asked as she noticed her friend walk away.

Hiei turned to his sister, "There's something I have to do; thank you for taking the time to talk with me, Yukina."

The ice maiden smiled back as she replied, "Anytime, I'm glad I was able to help." The koorime gave a small smile to her before disappearing into the night air.

"I have a feeling that those two will become closer than ever." Yukina said to herself as she headed back to Genkai's temple with a sweet smile.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: I know this chapter may have sucked, but the yaoi love sequence is coming in the next chapter so bear with me!**


	3. Desires Fulfilled

**Chapter 3: Desires Fulfilled**

The next day, Kurama was walking home from school sighing in relief. His "fan club" of high school girls was swooning all over him today screaming this way and that whenever he entered a hall or class. Luckily, he was able to eat his lunch far away from the girls as possible, just to get swooned by females again afterwards. When the kitsune heard the final school bell ring, he raced out the school before the girls spotted him.

"I never thought that girls can get all riled up like that. I'm just glad to be out of there." Kurama told himself.

As the youko continued walking home, he heard someone call his name, "Hey Kurama, wait up!"

Kurama turned around to see Yusuke's girlfriend Keiko running up after him. The brunette halted to a stop as soon as she caught up with him. "Kurama, have you seen Yusuke anywhere?"

"No I haven't Keiko; let me guess he skipped his last class again."

"Yes, and when I find him, I'm going to kill him." Keiko promised herself.

The emerald teen shook his head in amusement, "If I know Yusuke as well as I think I do, He's probably down at the arcade."

Keiko slapped her forehead with her hand, "Why didn't I think of that before, he always goes there whenever he skips school." The brown haired girl started running to town and gave a quick "Thanks Kurama!" over her shoulder.

"Yusuke's in for an earful today." Kurama chuckled as he continued home.

As Kurama was opening the door to his home, he noticed a note sitting on the coffee table in the living room. The kitsune walked over to the table and picked up the note to read it. Emerald orbs studied the paper as it said…

_Dear Suuichi,_

_I'm going to be working late today so I won't be home till 10:00 p.m. I have dinner ready for you on the kitchen counter in case you get hungry. Remember to call me in case you need something. I'll see you when I get home._

_Love, Mother_

Kurama took the note to the kitchen with him. When he got there, he noticed the food his mother left for him. The kitsune walked over to the counter and got his dinner and a bottle of water from the refrigerator and sat down at the kitchen table to eat his dinner. As soon as he finished, Kurama walked upstairs to his room and took off his school uniform to change into a red short sleeved shirt and gray sweatpants. Then he went over to his desk and took out his make-up work and began working. As he did, Kurama turned on his radio and listened to soft, soothing songs. At that moment, the kitsune walked over to his window to let some fresh air in. As he did, he began to hope that his koorime would come back. Kurama sighed at the thought as he walked back to his desk to continue his schoolwork.

In the blink of an eye, a black blur appeared in the tree beside Kurama's bedroom window. As Hiei was standing on the tree branch, he thought, "Maybe this isn't such a good idea; he probably wants nothing to do with me."

The koorime was about to leave till he heard a soft, masculine voice say, "I love this song." Hiei moved in a little closer to see what the emerald eyed fox doing. Then he heard soft music and Kurama singing along with the music…

_I don't need a lot of things_

_I can get by with nothing_

_Of all the blessings life can bring_

_I've always needed something_

_But I've got all I want _

_When it comes to loving you_

_You're my only reason_

_You're my only truth_

_I need you like water_

_Like breath, like rain_

_I need you like mercy_

_From heaven's gate_

_There's a freedom in your arms_

_That carries me through _

_I need you_

_You're the hope that moves me_

_To courage again_

_You're the love that rescues me_

_When the cold winds, rage_

_And it's so amazing_

_'Cause that's how you are_

_And I can't turn back now_

_'Cause you've brought me too far_

_I need you like water_

_Like breath, like rain_

_I need you like mercy_

_From heaven's gate_

_There's a freedom in your arms_

_That carries me through_

_I need you_

_Oh yes I do (2x's)_

_I need you_

_I need you_

While Kurama was working, he sensed someone come into his window. When he turned around to see who entered his room, he stared in shock. Standing by his window was the scarlet eyed demon that haunted his dreams and thoughts. The green eyed youko dropped his pencil on his desk and got out of his desk chair. "Hiei, is it really you?" Kurama asked hoping that this wasn't a dream.

"Yes fox, who did you think I was?"

"I'm sorry, it's just it's been so long since I saw you. I was beginning to think I would never see you again."

Hiei stared at Kurama in shock, "_I don't understand it; after all the pain and suffering I put him through, he still cares for me?"_

Kurama noticed Hiei staring at him strangely. "Hiei, is there something bothering you?"

The koorime snapped back into reality and looked away from the youko as he said, "I'm so sorry, Kurama."

"Why is that, Hiei?" Kurama asked in bewilderment.

"For causing you pain and misery by abandoning you in your time of need." the youkai answered as he was gripping his hands into fists by his sides.

"Hiei, what happened to me in the ice world wasn't your fault; I was being careless that's all."

"Fox don't be like that," the koorime began, "I almost lost you and I'm worried about the next time." Kurama couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Every night I have the same dream that Reikazu captured you again and I was powerless to stop him." Hiei was on the verge of tears as he said those words. "I'm sorry kitsune, I can't be with you; I couldn't bear losing you again because of me." The koorime said as he was about to depart. But then two slender arms grasped him from behind.

Kurama held the demon in an embrace, never letting go. The smell of pine from Hiei's body and hair soothed him. The fire demon just stood there held in the youko's arms. A slight blush came to his face as he was being held. _"What's going on?"_ "Kurama, what are you doing?" the youkai asked aloud.

"Pease Hiei, don't leave me again. My heart as been empty without you to fill it. You make me feel pure whenever you're around me. Even though it has been four months, it feels like an eternity since you left. I couldn't bear it if we were parted again; I just can't." the kitsune said to Hiei in his ear.

The koorime's eyes grew in shock at those words. Then he turned to Kurama's face in the embrace and asked, "Do I really mean that much to you fox?"

"Of course you do; I've really missed you my koorime. You don't have to worry about my safety; as long as your with me, I'm always safe." the youko answered as he gazed into those piercing scarlet eyes.

"Kurama I don't what to say, I…" Hiei was hushed by a finger placed against his lips.

"Hiei, my feelings for you haven't changed. But I must know do you love me too?" the kitsune asked with pleading eyes.

"Kurama, I've loved you ever since I met you but I was afraid to because of who I am; I was afraid to feel. I tried to come back and tell you how I felt after four months, but I was afraid you would never want to talk to me again after what happened." the koorime replied.

"Hiei, how could you think that? I love you too much to ever do that to you." Kurama said to his koorime.

Hiei returned the emerald eyed youko's gaze. The fire yokai smiled warmly at his kitsune, "I never noticed how alluring your eyes look fox."

Kurama blushed at the comment but his blushed deepened as a firm yet soft hand caressed his cheek. The kitsune gazed into those scarlet, red eyes that had a passionate yet longing look in them. Hiei leaned in closer to Kurama till he captured the fox's lips in his own. Kurama was a first stunned by this gesture but he quickly responded. The koorime was enjoying the sensation he was feeling as he kissed his fox's lips. His lips felt as soft as the petals of the most delicate red rose, covered with the morning dew. Hiei's hand that was on Kurama's cheek, rested in the fox's crimson tresses. The other's hair was so soft at his finger tips.

As Hiei deepened the kiss, Kurama felt as if he was in heaven. He had always dreamed of this moment to where he would kiss those lips. The koorime's lips tasted as good as they did when he kissed them that night. But as much as the two demons were enjoying each others pleasures and tastes, they had to come up for oxygen. When the fire youkai pulled away from those lips and he laid his head on the kitsune's chest. The steady beating of Kurama's heart soothed him as Kurama embraced him again.

As Hiei was enjoying being held by his kitsune, he noticed something glimmering on his shirt. "Kurama what's this around your neck?" the koorime asked as held it in his hand.

"Oh…this is your tear gem that you left behind the day you left."

"You kept it all this time fox?" Hiei asked.

"Of course I did; it was my symbol of hope that you would come back and hopefully return my feelings." Kurama said as he held the youkai tighter. "Oh Hiei, you don't know how long I've waited for this."

Hiei stirred in the youko's embrace and gazed into those passionate green eyes once again and smiled. "I think I do fox and I have longed for this too. I promise to always to be by your side; no matter what."

Kurama felt his heart flutter at the sound of those words. The fox couldn't help but lean in for another kiss from his koorime. Hiei savored the way Kurama's lips felt against his. When he deepened the kiss, he heard Kurama moan in pleasure and smiled.

At 10:00 p.m., Shiori arrived home from her late shift at work. When she called for her son, she didn't hear a reply. "He must be asleep; I'll go and check on him." the blue haired woman said as she headed to Kurama's room. When she opened the door, she saw Kurama sitting on the edge of the bed embracing a smaller boy in his lap and a heartwarming smile on his face. "So this must be Suuchi's special someone. They look so happy together; I better leave them be." Shiori thought smiling at the couple and left the room. The two demons slept in that same position enjoying each others company and love that they both longed for.

**THE END**

**A/N: That's the end of my sequel. I hope my fans enjoyed both stories. Adios amigos!**


End file.
